


Allergic to Nuts?

by the_charm_caster



Series: Delicious Accidents [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, But its Erik this time, Crack, Established Relationship, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, I'm Sorry, M/M, More Sexual Tension, Thats what it is really, Tony and Pepper are totally cool with them getting it on under the table, Torturing my poor Erik, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_charm_caster/pseuds/the_charm_caster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik receives a "gift" from Charles and decides to *wear* it to his meeting. Not a good idea. Especially when Erik's not extra careful with the controller.<br/>There are no nuts in the story though, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allergic to Nuts?

**Author's Note:**

> Basically rewriting the restaurant scene from "The Ugly Truth."  
> Follow up story to [Wrong Places](http://archiveofourown.org/works/836229). But can be read separately.  
> Un-betaed because I should be preparing for my maths exams instead of writing this. _Damn!_

“Erik!”

Erik wouldn’t admit it out loud, but yes, his heart might have skipped a beat at the posh British accent calling out his name. He turned towards the voice, and sure, there he was, _Charles_ , standing on the other side of the road. Erik wasn’t sure whether it was because he had been away from Charles for such a long time, or whether he was seeing things, but under the golden streetlight, Charles appeared to be _glowing_.

__

It had been only a few months since the whole, _ahem,_ leaving-vibrators-in-wrong-places incident, but Erik had realized that they fit together. They were different, yes; different choices of beverages, different preference to music, different political views, and different social behavior. Jeez, Charles seemed to be making up for all the hours that Erik kept silent instead of replying back to a ‘hello’ or ‘hey’. How could one single person talk so much, Erik would never understand. But it was when he noticed that he was actually _okay_ with the non-stop chattering, Erik realized how much he liked Charles. Hell! He even found himself taking part in one of the endless discussions of Charles’ thesis, and on top of that, enjoying himself. Erik figured out that Charles came into his monotonous life as a blessing, and he’d like to have him there for a while. (Also, Charles took this talking out loud to bed as well, so that was _definitely_ a plus point.)

So it had been really disappointing when Charles had to leave for overseas for a seminar. Before Charles, Erik travelled, a lot; and it had never been a problem. But now that he wanted to spend every minute with Charles (every minute he could spare, that is,) he really didn’t want Charles to leave for a week. (A _whole_ week, really? Where was Charles going, to the moon?) But he didn’t want to be a hindrance to Charles really, so he (reluctantly) let him go.

Yes, Erik would admit that he was acting a bit high-school-ish with all the texts and phone calls and Skype conversations. He’d once almost been caught grinning over the texts he’d received during an important meeting. What? He could almost see Charles’ pout over the ‘ _missing you’-_ s, and his excitement with ‘ _this hotel has the best Earl Grey ever! Erik, you should try this!’_ Even Emma had once commented on how “he was loosening up, and no more throwing stuff on his colleagues”, whatever that meant. (Let’s ignore the three times Erik had gotten somewhat exasperated and returned back the drafts or the blueprints _not so gently_ back to his co-workers.)

Over phone calls, Charles’ voice sounded like a mixture of porn and Erik’s favorite song of the moment, and Erik could _feel_ Charles’ moans deep in his spine. So Erik was okay with the whole situation, if that meant it was only for a week. He growled into the receiver about how Charles won’t be able to walk straight the entire coming week.

Then on the fifth night, Charles declared through the laptop screen that he had to stay _one more week._ Seriously? But, just before goodbye, Charles had hesitated for almost a second and then smiled slyly. _‘I got something for you,’_ he said, biting his lips, his blue eyes sparkling mischievously. Erik (who really wanted to kiss the laptop screen then and there –was he really becoming _that_ desperate?) was denied any further details.

And of course, the next day when he came back home, there was a package for him. Unsure what the heading said, he read it twice.

“ _Dr. Ecstasy’s Vibrating Briefs- for him,”_ Erik said out loud before clamping his mouth shut. _Oh_.

Erik knew that Charles sometimes liked to top, but the brunette had always been very subtle about it. _This_ , along with the note in a very familiar cursive saying “ _think of me ;)”_ was something Erik had never expecting.

Turns out, Erik become even more desperate to see Charles now, without the computer screen separating them this time.

“What are you _really_ drinking?” He texted Charles that night.

__

It so happened that Charles’ flight got postponed for about six hours.

Erik was sitting in his office, gritting his teeth and cursing his stupid luck. He was seriously considering barging in to the airport authorities or something like that, and complain, or do _anything_ , when Emma came strutting in, reminding him of the dinner meeting he had tonight. He reconsidered the thoughts of killing her (Emma, with her icy attitude that sometimes peaked, was the only employee Erik actually liked, or rather, thought was bearable. Plus, where would he hide the body now that Az was back in his flat? Charles probably wouldn’t like the rotting smell, so…)

He called up and apologized to Charles, but Charles, being _Charles_ , laughed and said he’d actually like to join Erik, if that were possible.

Though he initially denied, blaming the fatigue and exhaustion Charles would have to bear, Erik really wanted to spend some time with Charles. It wasn’t a very formal occasion, and he did have his plus one still vacant, so he agreed.

Still, he threatened to carry Charles all the way home if Charles showed any signs of exhaustion.

__

While tying his tie, Erik’s eye caught the shiny black cover of the package sitting on his dressing. _Hmmm_ , maybe he could surprise Charles after the dinner? But…wouldn’t it be better if Charles knew that Erik had been wearing the silks _all_ the way through the dinner?

After all, Charles deserved a remuneration for the plans Erik had spoilt.

__

Presently, Charles jogged across the street, his hair swaying in the wind.

Smiling brightly, he stepped in Erik’s personal space. “Erik! I-” he began, but Erik crashed their lips together, unable to wait any longer, Charles’ misty fragrance engulfing him.

After an exotic dance of lips and tongue, when Erik refused to let go, he felt Charles smiling against his lips, and he had to pull back, just to look at the smile again.

“What?” Erik asked, breathing slowly. Charles had his hair tousled, and Erik could practically see his exhaustion. But there was also a beautiful blush across his face, reaching down his neck, and Erik wanted to trace the coloring with his tongue.

“Nothing. Its- Erik, you do realize that this is a very classy gourmet restaurant?” Charles asked, motioning to the entrance of the four star restaurant they were supposed to have the dinner in.

Erik shrugged, wrapping his arms around Charles’ frame.

“And you have you clients waiting in?” Charles asked, to which Erik rolled his eyes and shrugged again.

“ _And,_ that usher is giving us strange looks through the doors. Come Erik, let’s go in. I’m hungry!”

Straightening his jacket and tie, Erik walked Charles in, talking about his journey and the oh so short seminar.

Of course, he never noticed the controller slipping out of his pocket.

__

"So Mr Lehnsherr, what do you think?" Tony Stark asked over the plates of soufflé.

"I believe it's a wonderful idea. Our firm will be very fortunate indeed to join Stark Industries for this project," Erik answered.

"As you must’ve noticed, micro science is something we haven't really invested our time in," Miss Potts said, looking over to Tony.

"What can I say? I like big, shiny things that fly!" Tony shrugged nonchalantly.

Erik opened his mouth to relate to the Ironman suits and their technology but all that came out was a surprised " _ohh"_ when his felt something vibrating right _there._

The vibration stopped and he looked up to find three pair of eyes looking at him curiously.

"I, uh..." he looked down to the table. "The soufflé tastes wonderful! Haven't eaten anything like this for a while."

Shrugging, his guests went back to their own desserts. All but Charles who was giving him a _you-hate-desserts-Erik-what-was-that_ look. Right.

What the hell was _that?_

"What do you think about this idea, Mr Xavier?" Pepper asked Charles.

"Well, can't blame Mr Stark. Erik himself has an affinity to metals," Charles answered with a smile. "But I think this is a great idea. I mean, nanotechnology could do so much, especially in the medical field. Genetics definitely..."

Erik’s ears suddenly tuned off Charles' words as he felt the vibrations again. Strong, powerful pulses like unyielding waves. Vibrations travelling up and down his spine. Panicking, he reached into his pocket for the controller- only to find it empty.

He quickly reached for the other pocket. Empty again. He pulled out his coat from the back of the chair and searched for the pockets.

"Damn!" he muttered, biting his tongue to stiffle a moan.

"Looking for something, love?" Charles asked gently.

" _Unh_. My. My phone," Erik replied through gritted teeth.

"On the table," Charles motioned to the table with a smile.

"Right. Thanks," Erik grimaced, hoping that it would pass for a smile.

"So as I was saying," Stark began again, but Erik couldn't pay attention. Good thing Charles was a socialite.

The vibrations were so intimidating! Where did the remote go? Did he drop it somewhere? Were the -the _briefs_ malfunctioning? He should get out of here. Fast. Now!

It took a kick from Charles' foot to register that the conversation was being directed to him.

"...Right Mr Lehnsherr?" Miss Potts asked him.

"Uhm...Hmmm. I guess?" He answered, hoping his diplomatic answer would fit whatever he was agreeing to.

"But what about the presence of the protein molecules?" Charles asked, giving Erik a scrutinising look. Thankfully the questions were directed to Stark and not Erik, who went back to trying to pay attention to the conversation and not his vibrating crotch.

Suddenly, the tempo increased, moving with his heart beat. Erik jerked, a moan slipping from his lips. The conversation ceased and all eyes turned to him again. Erik crossed his feet, trying to control his erection.

"The fork. I'm sorry. I dropped my fork, " he quickly answered, feeling his face getting hot. Great, he was not only going to embarrass himself, but also Charles. Charles, who was actually comfortable with the intimidating Mr Stark.

Erik dropped to the floor, looking for the small controller.

__

When Erik took more than thirty seconds to retrieve the fork, Charles realised that Tony Stark was looking at him with a funny look.

"I-I'll just-" he pointed to the ground, shaking his head and disappearing underneath the tablecloth.

"Erik? What's wrong?" Charles asked to the frown on Erik's face.

"Charles!" Erik jerked back and his head hit the table. "I- I can't find it!" he said with emergency eyes.

"Um, I am sure they have extra forks here?" Charles offered.

"No! Not the fork damnit!" Erik said, voice breathless. "The controller for the - _nngh-_ your present!"

"Present?" Charles echoed.

"This is _crazy_ , Charles," Erik said, closing his eyes. He then canted his hips and -oh. _That_ present?

"But why are you- I mean, you're wearing it? Here?" Charles asked.

"It was a surprise for you," Erik looked at him in the dim light. His eyes were dark with arousal. "But-"

"I love it!" Charles interrupted, face breaking into a grin.

" _Charles!"_ Erik almost moaned.

"What happened to the controller?" Charles asked, biting back his grin as Erik reached for his crotch.

"Lost," Erik replied, letting out a shuddering breath as he pushed the heel of his palm onto his erection.

"You know we need to get back to the dinner, Mr Stark is waiting," Charles reminded.

"But- _yes._ That's _good!_ " Erik closed his eyes tightly, swallowing thickly. "So. Good."

"It's okay," Charles swallowed back his own arousal. "I'll look for it." He nodded when Erik looked at him with pleading eyes.

Charles helped Erik to his chair as subtly as he could. Erik’s thighs were shivering, Charles noticed, getting hard himself.

"Couldn’t find it, I'm afraid," he said to a questioning Mr Stark. Charles shrugged nonchalantly, diverting the attention away from Erik. Erik sent him a grateful look through his frown.

Starting another discussion on the gene cycle, Charles looked around, searching for the controller. Maybe luck was on his side, for he saw a small boy fiddling with the sleek, black remote just two tables ahead. Charles excused himself, pretending he had a call.

"Hello, my friend," he addressed the boy. "And what do we have here?"

"Doesn't work," the boy said, pouting. He shook the controller and pressed a few buttons before Charles could stop him. Charles heard a helpless groan coming from his table, followed by a "I'm sorry, I think I'm allergic to nuts. I hate them.”

"Actually, I've been looking for this all over. And I believe, you've found it, young man!" Charles hurriedly snatched it from the boy's hands and turned back to his table. "Thanks a lot!"

He waved the controller to Erik, hiding it in his palms when he came into Mr Stark's view.

"I'm sorry, where were we?" Charles asked, taking his seat.

"Mr Lehnsherr was talking about the effects of magnetism on a micro level," Pepper said, sipping her champagne.

"Really?" Charles asked, ignoring Erik with a smile.

"Charles, did you remember to _turn off_ the lights when we left?" Erik interrupted, gritting his teeth. Mr Stark didn’t know that Charles had arrived straight from the airport, so this excuse was creditable enough for Erik. But one look at the sweat pooling down his temple, his laboured breathing and his chewed on lips and Charles couldn’t help himself.

After all, revenge was sweeter than dessert.

"Why Erik, I'm sorry I don't follow you," Charles smiled innocently. He pressed the tempo button, biting back a smile.

"Turn _off,"_ Erik gritted. "The _oh-_ the controller."

"No, sorry, my friend. I'm not getting you. Why don’t you stop worrying about that and finish your discussion?" Charles discreetly winked at Erik and turned back to Pepper. He heard Erik mutter a “ _stop worrying!?”_ under his breath.

"Anyways, getting back to the conversation," Mr Stark said, "Mr Lehnsherr, what about its impact on the gene sequences?"

"G-gene. Right," Erik swallowed his drink, and Charles could see him pushing down his hips. Shifting uncomfortably in his chair, Erik took a deep, shuddering breath."This is more of Charles' department. Charles why don't you? _Please?"_ Erik looked at him with a desperate look on his face.

"But, I would love to hear your _thoughts_ , Erik," Charles said, raising his eyebrows. He pressed the last button- the one for continuous vibrations.

"Yes, why not?" Tony added.

"I- _oh,"_ Erik jerked in his seat. "So this is going to be a _great_ project. So good! Yes!" Erik leaned over, his voice wavering. "So, _so good,_ that I- ohmygod!" he muttered, breathless. "The conditions are absolutely _terrific_ for such intimate reactions- yes! _Terrific!"_

Charles tilted his head, pursing his lips to hide his smile. He turned up the vibrator to its maximum.

"I- _ah_ believe. We should do this. _Definitely do this,"_ Erik was murmuring now. " _Mein Gott!"_

" _Yes_ , Erik," Charles said, his voice heavy, and Erik stood up abruptly, clutching Charles arm.

" _Charles_!" Erik _panted_ as he orgasmed. Right there, in front of everyone. Charles swallowed thickly.

"We should," Erik mumbled hazily in his afterglow. "If you'd excuse me. I'll use the washroom. To -ah. Just. I'm not feeling good." He looked at Charles with dark eyes. He took a step back, and then another and then hurried away, towards the washroom.

"Ah!" Charles stood up as well. He switched off the vibrator. "I don't think he... I should probably help him," he nodded to Tony and Pepper and dashed off in Erik's direction.

"Erik?" he called as he stepped into the elite washroom. Without any preamble, he was dragged in by his jacket, and then pushed against the door.

“ _You_ -!” Erik said into his face, voice rough and disoriented and going straight to Charles’ cock. “You did this!”

Charles frowned with an innocent smile. He raised his hand to touch Erik’s damp crotch. “Oh! You mean _this_? Really Erik, how old are you?”

“Wait till we get home,” Erik growled, fiercely kissing Charles.

“Or-” Charles said, breathless, when he pulled back. “I believe this is an enormous washroom... And nobody else is here...So?” He pulled in Erik for another kiss.

Charles started the vibrator again, just because he could.

“ _Charles!”_

__

Outside, Tony tapped his fingers on the now empty table.

“You think they’re coming back soon anytime?” He asked Pepper.

Pepper raised her eyebrows and shook her head sheepishly.

“I’m telling you, they were totally getting off under the table,” Tony said smugly, “and now they rushed to the washroom for better access so that they can totally bang each-”

“Tony!” Pepper interrupted. Yes, she could see the _ahem-_ whatever was going on in the evening. But saying it out loud!

“Right, right. Euphemism. Mr Lehnsherr is totally allergic to nuts,” Tony said, standing.

“Allergic to nuts,” Pepper agreed, following cue.

**Author's Note:**

> There are no vibrating briefs - _for him_ \- by any "Dr Ecstasy". I know, I'm sorry too. Just cheesy name taken for porny setting.  
> Though...imagine Erik in them vibrating undies. Yes!


End file.
